The teacher
by Etheist
Summary: Deidara is a sophomore, not content with his life. What will happen when his school replace his old art teacher for new one?


Well, this is my first ff story. I wrote only this chap, but i will try to upload weekly.

Review me..at least one of you, so I could know what to write later.

* * *

The Neighbour

7:26 AM

"I don't need your arms to hold me, cause misery is waiting for mee!"

He sang, only in his boxers. Which is fine, if u want to go to the school like a complete moron. Though, he is such a carefree, that similiar things happened. For example, going to public place with his homefeet instead of real shoes, or going to store only in his pijamas.

"I am not afraid, of the voices in my headd!"

"Deidara, get to school, NOW. " his mother spoke to him from the kitchen.

"Yeahh, yeah, I'm goin'." He dragged himself from the mirror, and tied his hair in a half-ponytail. He quickly put his usual black eyeliner and put some shirt and black skinny jeans. He went to a kitchen, grabbed sandwich for lunch and stormed through the door. He lived on a 4th floor of tall building, so he used elevator to get down. On his halfway to sc, he remembered that he forgot his backpack.

"Shitt!" He ran back to his place, ignoring mother's complaining about him being an idiot and living in his world, grabbed stuff, and~

"Ouch!" , he found himself on the dirty floor of building. He bumped into tall red hair man who got himself fallen also.

"Hey _asshole_, watch where ya goin'!" he got up, removed dirt from his butt and choose stairs as his path this time. He didn't even look at the man, instead he left him with no time to response and broke into a run again.

~x~

At school, everything was usual. Deidara wasn't very social, so he hang out with few friends. Though, even them didn't count as true friends. He had his art class today, so he had some time to relax. Living with an evil witch and ass of brother at house, art was his only escape.

Father left them at the age of 5, and he never saw him again. Sometimes, he would miss the ring for the end of class, so Mrs. Rei(art teacher) would lock him down with the classroom. Like she cared.

Back at home, he went straight to his room. Even if he was hungry, he wouldn't bother to go to the fridge and maybe talk to his family members. His mother was happy before. She was so in love with his father, that she went completely crazy when he told her he was living. She used to be classy lady, but now she turned herself into a careless monster. And about his older brother, he was just an ass. He was always like that. He teased Deidara all the time about his look, and act like an idiot. It suited him. So he took off his clothes, put headphones and started drawing. Like he had something better to do. He wasn't inspired much, so after about an hour, he went to sleep. Even if it was 9 o'clock, he was tired.

~x~

7:45 AM

For the third time, his alarm was ringing. At last rang, Deidara woke up and popped out his eyes at phone. He jumped from his bed, didn't bother to wash teeth or shower, quickly put same clothes as yesterday, grabbed backpack and ran outside. Within 10 minutes he was at the front yard. With the thought he was late already, he didn't bother with the fact that he was the only one there. He went to the main door and tried to push. It didn't work.

"What the hell?" he wondered, more agressivly pushing the hold. After few tries, he gave up and ran his fingers through messed up hair. He glanced through the glass looking for someone to help him, but he didn't found anybody. The idea came up to him.

'Ohh, bravou Deidaraa! And since when does school work at Saturday?" he cursed himself.

"You stupid shitface! You forgot to put the alarm off. Idiot." He went back slowly, murmuring something to his chin.

"Hmph, don't need to be rough on yourself just because of that, you know?", someone spoke from his back.

"Huh?", Dei turned around and looked at familiar red locks.

"Hello, I'm new art teacher and I'm also the one who was pushed in building, remember?",he raised one eyebrow.

_Oh yes, I totally forgot. Mrs. Rei left the school for some kids who were complaining. Where the fuck is your mind these days Deidara? Well, she was witch bitch, but she knew art…Hmph, like that was important…Actually, when I think about it she was fucking horrib~_

"Hey, are you still here?", redhead asked.

"Oh right, sorry, I was lost in thoughts…", he looked at the redhead, "I'm Deida~…

His eyes fell to man's tall slim figure.

_Wau. Hee was hot! Likee hottie hot. Chili hot!_

"Ermm..I'm Deidara!", he quickly moved his eyes from stranger's body and fixed his hair.

The man smiled at blond's reactions, " I'm Sasori Akasuna. You are 2nd year, right?

"Yeah, yes...mm", he was little confused not knowing what to say.

"Okay than, see you in Monday." , Sasori stated and started walking away.

"Yeah…Hey! Wait, why were you here in 1st place?" , blonde asked.

"Oh, that. I was just exploring my soon to be work place." He gave him one side smile, waved and turned around the corner.

Just like that, Deidara was left stunned. He could feel hit rising up his cheeks, butterflies trembling through his body.

_Sasori. Damn. He is so nice…and I called him asshole. GAHHH! He was so cool when he walked out… and I was like fucking dumbfounded. Stupid. I hate myself._


End file.
